Blamuro
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| he was once a human being a vampire hunter but was later killed off by an older Boris, in order to become his guardian ghost but later was freed and became a solo guardian ghost later on. History Before The Timeskip Hunting "Vampires" when Boris' parents were being chased down by hooded capirote vampire hunters at nighttime somewhere located in the forest while somewhere close to the River break mountain which they met a dead end in the road with the hooded vampire hunters question them and believed they were real vampires. One of these hunters told the others they were real and had unseen dark magic and pointed out that the young boy had unseen skills before but however, their leader of the vampire hunters and the leader was none other than Blamuro. with Boris' father shielding his wife and son from harms way while telling the other vampire hunters they didn't do anything wrong as Blamuro puts it was quite nonsense yet he let the other vampire's hunters kill off Boris' father off first while Boris was terrified yet shocked seeing his father died in front of him which Blamuro noticed Boris had fear in his eyes while he withstand the death of his own father and told him to calm down "prince of darkness" while he noticed Boris had fear in his eyes but without noticed Boris' Mother told her son to calm down and to "follow the river" while she tossed her son the side off a cliff with Boris falls down just as the vampire hunters killed off Boris' Mother hile her last breath was a scream of horror, with Boris in shocked calling out his Parents out in sadness A Grave Mistake and Finding Boris as Boris' parents were killed the vampire hunters would question Blamuro's actions for killing them with Blamuro shockingly quickly realizing he made a grave mistake of killing Boris' Parents which he told them they just normal innocent human beings. this made him went off to find Boris alone while it was raining outside while looking everywhere thinking he was an average orphan boy but when he came to a graveyard where he found an older Boris sided with Hao Asakura beside him where he was shocked at first with the blade of the rapier was pointed at him yet he was stabbed by Boris which he was shocked at first but was finally happy and would later serve under Boris for his sins for killing innocent people. After the Timeskip Alone years later after Boris' Death, while Blamuro met Melos Enseioh as a solo spirit he felt very depressed about how he felt in the past but when he took over the boy's body he would threaten anyone who gets nearby would hurt Melos from the inside out but with the help of Ellie Elwood, Millie Marson they were able to release Blamuro's bad deeds from Melos' inner mind and which in their return make him stop helping bad but to help Good. Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Spirits Category:Eliskuya2